


I'm Homosexually Attracted to You

by erbine99



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, helena is drunk and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/pseuds/erbine99
Summary: Helena needs to get drunk in order to say how she feels. It doesn't quite come out right.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	I'm Homosexually Attracted to You

Helena runs it over in her head what must be a hundred times. How and when she’d say it. The way Dinah would react. In her mind, it goes terribly every time. When she finally gets down to saying it, it comes out as a mess.

It’s been a late night. Dinah, Renee and Helena are all out for a couple drinks after a day of putting the smackdown on a couple of the Joker’s minions. Chumps, nothing difficult. 

Helena drinks, and drinks until she feels she can say it. 

“I’m a gay,” the words spill out, a little jumbled, after her fifth margerita. Renee chuckles.

“You’re also drunk,” she says. 

“No, I’m really gay. Very gay.” replies Helena, the words slurring a bit. Dinah is smiling now.

“Congratulations?,” she offers. Helena scrunches her nose. This isn’t quite what she had wanted to say.

“I’m… homosexually attracted to you,” she tries, staring straight at Dinah. Dinah is smiling in that understanding way of hers. Whenever she thought about saying this in her head, this is the part where Dinah shoots her down. 

“So. What are you going to do about it?” Dinah asks. That definitely wasn’t how Helena had imagined this going. “Because I think you should kiss me.” 

Oh. That. Kissing. Faces on faces. Helena nods. Almost shaking, she stands up and walks over to Dinah, kissing her (a little sloppily, she is drunk after all) on the lips. She can feel Dinah smiling into the kiss. Helena pulls away, ready to be shot down at any moment.

“Get a room!,” yells Renee. 

“We should definitely get a room,” says Dinah. Helena walks off, hand in hand with her, and they make it back to Dinah’s place right when Helena starts puking.

Dinah holds her hair back, and Helena wonders if she’s in heaven and hell at the same time.

That night they sleep side by side.


End file.
